


【东面】面崽机器人

by WioooFi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 宇龙衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: all面系列文之一，沙雕肉预警





	【东面】面崽机器人

**Author's Note:**

> all面系列文之一，沙雕肉预警

“我，其实没有经验。”  
  
... ...  
  
尤东东现在很尴尬。

异常尴尬。

特别是当他说出这句话时，在座的所有人，包括各位女性同胞都停下了筷子看着他。

火锅还在大家面前咕噜噜冒着泡，走来的服务生将点好的菜一盘盘摆在桌上，在此期间整桌人都仿佛被按了暂停键，只有尤东东低着头，勾着背，局促不安地盯着藏在桌沿底下捏来捏去的双手。

他...他是处男他能有什么办法，也没有喜欢的女生和他......

本以为这种事实话实说就好，谁能想到自己现在就像一桌人中的异类一般，就连自己喜爱的女神，也在接收到他无意识飘去的视线后保持着礼貌的微笑挪开眼神，成为第一个点开播放键的人。  
  
“好了好了，你们别这样看东东了，快下菜吧。”  
  
...她这样说，可是这样让人完全开心不起来。绝对是被鄙视了，自己难不成真是个不得翻身的屌丝？  
  
尤东东突然就觉得有些委屈，他抬起被捏红了食指的右手扶扶占了半张脸的黑框眼镜。

手机就放在桌边，看着强行跳转话题开吃的大家，再浓香的火锅味都勾不起自己肚子里的任何一只馋虫注意，他只好拿过手机漫无目的地在各种APP上乱翻。在按亮手机的前一刻，他看到了漆黑屏幕中胡茬杂乱的自己。  
  
仔细想想，他们这一次为了对付那难缠的客户已经通宵了不知多少晚。饭没好好吃，一直穿在身上略显宽松的T恤现在都像又大了一码，将他整个人装在里面，还是走在街上飞一吹能将下衣摆掀起，四处漏风的那种。胡子也没及时刮，特别是临近最后期限的这几天，什么仪容仪表他都没太多在意，只想着如果做出客户最满意的设计。  
  
但是也不对啊，同样通宵熬夜，为什么其他人什么变化都没有？！  
  
果然是自己...

“嗡-嗡-”，手机忽然短促地震动两下打断他继续消极怀疑自己，一个消息框从屏幕上方弹了下来。  
  
黄小米？  
  
尤东东疑惑抬眼看去，坐在他对面的黄小米正挤眉弄眼着给他无声说：“快，点，开。”  
  
“啊...?”尤东东第一次没看懂，气得黄小米白了他一眼。  
  
“快——点——开——！”  
  
哦，就是让他点开这个链接是吧。尤东东点点头感慨按了那链接一下，只是看着半天没有加载好的页面，尤东东有点犹豫了，谁知道黄小米又在想什么乱七八糟的，这个网真的没有什么吓人的信息么... ...   
  
见加载条即将到底，尤东东用余光看了眼旁边的张扬，将手机悄悄往另一边侧了点。  
  
这是个好似淘宝购物页面的网页。  
  
网页一打开，最先出现的是两个人的头像，一个是扎着个丸子头的可爱少女，一个是披散着银发的...网络似乎又开始卡顿，剩下的一半怎么都加载不出来，算了，管他是什么呢，尤东东只是忍不住内心感慨着这个少女真可爱。虽然他现在喜欢林洛霏，可是这个少女形象特别像他那个没结果的初恋，那都是甜蜜又苦涩的回忆啊。  
  
还没将这张画面扫完，注意力又被最顶端的“性爱机器人”五个字吸引去。  
  
性爱...机器人？！

尤东东吓得立刻暗灭手机向黄小米看去，而黄小米要的就是他这种反应，立马将手伸到桌子外侧，给他比了个大拇指。  
  
加油！  
  
加什么油，自己加油去。  
  
尤东东又开始苦闷了，不就是没经验嘛，一个个的，至于嘛....  
  
那一刻，没有任何两性经验的尤东东在心里问候了除了自己女神外的所有人一遍，并不屑想着自己才不需要用一个假人来练习，而当晚他就因为手抖加心颤，花费了自己几个月的工资下订单：女性性爱机器人，配件齐全，且于次日早晨八点，收到送货上门的一人高快递箱。  
  
本来已经做好了漫长的等待准备，可现在那长箱子就躺在自己床边，纸箱已经被拆去，露出里面覆有一层极其细软的白色绒毛的提箱，锁扣处别了一张卡片。  
  
突然有些紧张了。  
  
尤东东蹭了把掌心汗水，盘腿坐在旁边将卡片拿起来翻看，写的大致就是确定要成为他/她的主人后才能摘下机器人的眼罩等注意事项，这些在购买页面里都有提及。  
  
那就打开...  
  
他把手搭在锁扣上却迟迟没有用力，心脏在胸口铿锵有力地跳动着，也太有力了，他感觉血液在心脏挤压时一股脑涌上头顶，自己的脸现在变得又红又烧。  
  
这种像要做什么见不得人的变态事一般的感觉......肯定是因为窗外光线太亮了。  
  
尤东东深吸一口气，起身将窗帘全部拉住才再次坐回来，整个房间顿时昏暗了一截，反而更显暧昧起来。  
  
一个人，躺在这毛绒绒、手感舒适的箱子里面。  
  
尤东东缓缓将箱子推开一条缝向里窥探，这个人裸露在外的皮肤洁白如玉，身体线条优美，银发如瀑布倾泻下来，又如丝绸顺滑，无法轻易在指尖缠绕。有一些柔软的，用来缓冲碰撞的丝带被放于里面，丝丝缕缕缠绕在人身上，还有几朵小花被卖家点缀进去，一同伴有着淡淡的花香。随着将箱子打开的越来越多，箱中人也更多地展现在尤东东眼前。  
  
尤东东将视线转去旁边，直红着脸想，他之前在胸部大小选择一栏点了“大”，现在怎么想都觉得不好意思，一会儿该怎么开始啊，现在看都不好意思看了。  
  
不对，只是机器人而已，机器人而已...  
  
飘忽不定的眼神被他强行控制住移往机器人身上，然后他看见了...！  
  
一马平川。  
  
... ...  
  
感觉不太对。  
  
尤东东又在机器人身上来来回回打量了数次，终于敢相信箱子里躺着的，的确是男性。  
  
怎么这个公司和黄小米是一伙儿的么，都说了他不是gay，他是直男！  
  
尤东东捂着头哀嚎一声，方才那些令人脸红心跳的意淫瞬间跑得不见了踪影。  
  
怎么办，退货么。他胡乱揉着头发将黄小米发送给自己的网址再次打开，可是上上下下都翻看一遍也没找到任何客服信息，不知道退货要退去哪里，而且这要是被人问起来里面是什么东西...也太尴尬了。也不能放着不管，怎么说都是他好几个月的工资呢。  
  
那...硬着头皮上吧，反正只是个机器人，至少以后不会被人在这种方面都嘲笑了。  
  
如此催眠着自己，尤东东紧张地伸出手，将覆盖在机器人眼睛上的眼罩掀开。  
  
机器人的五官终于全部露出来了，在去掉眼罩的那一刻，一双桃花目掀着黑蝶的羽翼缓缓张开，那瞳仁仿佛清透干净的琥珀，带有着久久沉睡后的缱绻和茫然。

尤东东呆愣地看着机器人垂下眉眼看向自己，偏薄的两叶嘴唇轻轻抿动了下，于此同时，机器人移动平放在身侧的双手撑住箱子边缘，一条腿的膝盖微微向上弯曲，腰背用力，从凌乱的丝带和花朵海洋中坐了起来。随意搭在腹部的丝带滑向腿部堆积在一起，柔顺的银色长发乖巧扑散在背后，还有几缕从脸侧淌下，一两缕流淌去了胸前，好巧不巧正好扫过机器人胸前娇嫩的那点红，剩下的则搭在肩膀上,随机器人坐起的动作滑落肩头。  
  
只见机器人向自己这边歪了歪脑袋，“主人...”  
  
轻飘飘一句话，让胸口中原本安静下来的鼓点再次响起，尤东东大脑死机一般盯着这个貌美的男性机器人,又听，“您喜欢什么样的我呢，请将我设定为您喜欢的类型。”  
  
这一刻，尤东东再次用自己慌乱成一团浆糊的大脑想到：这只是机器人，我是直男。  
  
每个客户都可以下载相关联APP，通过将机器人编号输进去来在线进行唯一一次的机器人性格设定，如果想和机器人多交流，也可以和机器人通过对话形式来设定。  
  
尤东东自然选择APP。  
  
好了他已经知道自己很怂了，并且现在紧张到手脚出汗，头都不敢往床边转——一直只有自己睡的床上正跪坐着另一个男...男性机器人，还用他那双漂亮的眼睛一直望着自己。  
  
这谁受得了啊，都十分钟了，尤东东才确定了最初的两个简单设定。他做贼般悄悄回头看一眼，那个机器人只是对他眨眨眼睛，露出疑惑神色。  
  
“你，我...我可以叫你面面吧，那个...你要不要先...”尤东东抓了抓头发，眼神兜兜转转一大圈这才落到机器人身上，瓷白的肌肤大面积暴露在空气中，仔细看来，关节处尚透着淡淡的粉红，不健壮，却也有着流畅匀称的肌肉纹理。尤东东下意识将疏于锻炼，又不好好吃饭的自己的身材与机器人做了对比，忧从中来，不可断绝。  
  
不过他刚刚只想着设定程序了，都忘了给机器人先穿件衣服，“你要不要先...穿一件我的衣服？”  
  
“请主人完成剩下设定，这样才能更好的和您交流。”一直不出声的机器人说道。  
  
看来这个机器人一开始并不知道遮掩自己啊，尤东东只好点点头，继续对付起屏幕上十分细致的设定列表。  
  
第一项是对自己的称呼。  
  
主人主人太奇怪了，尤东东删掉默认称呼，换为“东东”。  
  
第二项是性格关键词。

似乎只需要描述个大致，后面有进一步细分。尤东东用手撑着下巴想了半天，最后磕磕绊绊打出“友好”，“有耐心”，“主动”等关键词，怎么说都得带着自己有经验，不能最后也被一个机器人嘲笑了去。  
  
第三项开始就是各个方面的细化，包括习惯性用手、床上的小癖好、口头禅、兴趣......这些设定栏并非必须填写，倘若想让机器人自己发展也可以留空。  
  
至于有无性经验...  
  
尤东东将自己的黑框眼镜往上一推，快速选择“有”。  
  
最后用鼠标点击“设定完成”，一口长而深的气被他从肺中呼出来，历时三十分钟的设定之旅告一段落，现在就等着看结果了。  
  
窸窸窣窣的声音开始自床铺传来，尤东东瞬间绷紧了全身，根本不用他再僵硬着脖子回头，一双手已经跃过他肩膀从后方伸出，随意搂住他脖子，并将几分重量一同交付于肩膀。  
  
垂往自己身前的银丝，耳边由人呼出来的热气，与脊背相贴的身体...  
  
尤东东第一次被人如此亲近又暧昧地抱入怀中，耳尖可能都红透了，他不敢想，只敢用指尖抠着掌心，感受身后人又贴近他了些。  
  
“面...面面？”  
  
“东东。”对方停在他耳边私语，“看你一开始连衣服都忘了让我穿...”  
  
环绕在他脖子前的手玩闹着挠了挠他下巴上短短的胡茬，“是不是觉得一会儿省去了脱衣服的时间啊。”  
  
“没有，我...”  
  
尤东东结结巴巴的也不知道该说什么。真不知道为什么一个男性性爱机器人都能让他像遇到初恋的青春期一样心脏乱跳啊，他是直男，直男！  
  
可纵然尤东东再怎么催眠自己，他都不可避免地感受到自己兄弟在这个机器人有意无意的手指撩动下精神起来。  
  
处男的世界就是这么艰难，尤东东甚至不清楚自己是否应该乘胜追击，在机器人身上摆脱掉自己的处子之身，还是应该直接实话告诉他是自己太紧张了，现在就给他拿衣服。  
  
他的思绪还于脑内胡乱轰炸，身后的人已经松开手转而来到他面前。  
  
这种感觉，真的太神奇了，近一小时前还沉睡在箱子里的机器人现在就像一个真正有生命的活人一般，眼睛里有情，每一个动作都那么自然。而沈面仿佛看出来尤东东的走神，主动牵住后者手腕拉向自己身体，入手是温热的躯体，还能感受到呼吸时小小的起伏。  
  
手感太好，以至于我们从没如此抚摸过任何人身体的尤东东在对方的带领下从腰侧摸去了后背，又在沈面悄悄松开手改为搂住他脖颈时继续在人背部抚摸起来。  
  
沈面凑过轻轻在尤东东嘴唇落下一吻，当做预告，“闭上眼睛，别把嘴巴抿那么紧，不然我怎么亲你。”

尤东东持续大脑当机，方才因为人浑身赤裸他不好意思看，现在触碰上后因为离得太近，又是这么好看的人，他更不好意思直接盯着看了，感觉每过一秒脸上都更烧一度。也不敢低头，一低头就能看到对方那条纯白内裤前方因包裹着同属于男人的象征物而鼓起一团，看着流畅没入内裤上边缘的两条人鱼线，尤东东不自觉吞咽一下口水，怎么最简单的白色三角内裤都看着这么色情。  
  
“你...你想直接来么？”  
  
...啊，他问得这什么问题啊。  
  
“不然呢？”沈面反问。  
  
“你看，我也没和人接过吻，我怕...”  
  
“所以才需要我带你，东东最初就是这么想的吧。”  
  
的确是这样想的，因而设定了主动且有经验。  
  
一直架在鼻梁上的眼睛被摘了去，沈面的舌头也是灵活、湿润而柔软的。他没有一探进去就开始勾人共舞，只是先用舌尖小动物一般舔润了尤东东发干的嘴唇，再缓慢从尤东东开始放松的双唇间钻入，触碰上其中那躲躲闪闪不敢贸然凑上来的舌头。

可能真的是没任何经验的“小孩儿”，了解到这一点的沈面用舌尖将尤东东的舌尖缠搅过一圈再一勾，引着他主动向自己寻来。勾引至两人相碰的唇间时，沈面稍稍后退半分，将头偏转一点角度再次吻上去，可舌头却没有急着收回去，还在两人唇齿间与对方纠缠不清。

再一次相吻沈面又将尤东东的舌尖勾入自己口中。该说也是一种本能么，初次和人深入接吻的尤东东在有了感觉后，不用沈面多加暗示都知道主动用舌头追过去开始在对方口中掠夺，一门心思又毫无任何技巧地粘着那条同样的湿软在人口中翻动。

在这个于清晨被遮蔽得昏昏暗暗的房间中，因湿吻中津液分泌过多而带出的水声悄然响起，平稳的呼吸紊乱起来，直听得尤东东面红耳赤，行动上反而是更加积极起来。

他还不懂在接吻时吮吸对方，除了像犬科动物一样舔舐就没其他法子，自己的舌根却已经被沈面一轻一重吮吸到发麻。

一同发麻的还有头皮，那麻意在沈面的每一次低声叹息中瞬间传去下身，只用手自撸过的尤东东又有了那阵下体发胀的感觉。

原来只是接个吻也能这么舒服么。

情欲一旦被撩起就没了时间概念，连沈面几时勾着他脖子将他带去旁边的床上都不清楚，等回过神，自己已经撑在人上方，一手兀自在人光滑的肌肤上抚摸着。而沈面则双唇水润发红，敞开双腿让他的腰身卡入自己两腿中。

“东东…”

沈面唤回不知所措的他，下一秒，尤东东只想腾出一只手去捂自己的鼻子以防鼻血流出来。

在他们接吻的过程中，沈面已经将那条看起来纯情又色情的内裤蹭了下去，同样鼓胀的物什躺于下腹部，最隐私的那处也由于沈面刻意向两边抬起的双腿而暴露在尤东东眼中，就像一朵粉嫩的娇花一样藏在洁白的两瓣臀肉之间。

尤东东虽然没有经验，但是不代表没看过片儿啊；虽然他是直男，可也不是不知道男男之间要怎么做爱。

只是沈面那里竟然比任何片儿里人都让他下体充血发胀，他突然……好想进去那里面。

这要怎么说啊。

尤东东难受地向后挪了挪，组织了半天语言才鼓起勇气开口：

“面面……我能不能进去啊……”

“不能。”

“……啊？”尤东东万万没想到自己竟然被自己的面面机器人拒绝了，太……尴尬了。

“还不能进去，你要先帮我适应一下。”

知道自己的主人肯定连准备工作都不会，沈面拉住尤东东的一只手伸到嘴边，用那柔软灵活的舌头将三根手指从根部到顶端全部舔湿，再带领他只手来到自己穴口。

没想到机器人的体内也是完全仿真的，尤东东看着自己刚被人色情地舔了一遍的手指此时又一点点没入禁闭的穴口中……

褶皱被寸寸撑开，花苞绽放。顶上蓦地传来一声急促的喘息，他还没完全从中反应过来，沈面便开始拉着他的手在自己身体里抽插扩张。像真人一般的温暖穴肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，一声声浸了水的低声呻吟传入耳中，尤东东将视线移去沈面脸上，只见沈面白皙的面庞不知什么时起染上了一层薄薄的粉红，最好看的当属那双眉目，正懒洋洋地半眯起来，覆盖着一层初升的水气。

那紧致的穴也好能吃，他的三根手指都被完全吸了进去，抽出时还能感受到穴肉的挽留。

鼻腔怎么有些发热，尤东东赶忙用另一只手捂着鼻子。他现在都不敢问自己的脸有多红，假如真流鼻血，他可真的……一头撞死在那个毛绒绒箱子上的心都有了。

“东东……东东……”

沈面低下头看着明明已经快要忍不住了，却还是乖乖用手指上自己的尤东东，终于感到了一丝着急，红嫩的舌尖从口中再一次露出来舔过自己唇角。

“可以了，你快进来吧。”

“啊……好，好！”

竟然都让人等急了，自己是有多慢啊……

尤东东抽出手指手忙脚乱地接起自己裤子，未经人事的小兄弟在突破内裤桎梏的一瞬间比本人欢快了多少倍地弹出来。

而本人呢，正内心又紧张又兴奋，学着片儿中那些人的动作用手分别压住沈面腿弯，将自己的分身蹭到粉嫩穴口边。

“我进去了啊…”

沈面闻声配合着放松身体，肠道被破开的饱胀由身下一点点传来，不得不说他的主人虽然没有经验，本身硬件条件倒是非常的好。缓慢推入的过程令人难耐又情动，沈面将一条手臂抬起搭至口前，闷闷哼出了声。

这一声，太色情了。

小处男尤东东的体内现在正四处绽开烟花，一有高热紧致的穴肉吮吸自己首次开荤的小兄弟，二有沈面不时发出的一声呻吟。

昨天吃饭前他都没想到自己这么快就有了和人做爱的经历——虽然是花钱买的机器人，这是用手撸完全不能比拟的刺激感，沈面的身体又很会吸，一收一缩，小处男的魂都要被吸了出去。

堆积许久的情欲在这时找到了发泄地，快感便成倍在身体内烟花般炸开。

尤东东直接兴奋到不能自己，一完全进去就开始抱住沈面，本能支配着挺腰进出温柔乡。

“哼嗯………”

第一下就顶得深又重，沈面用他已然带水的嗓音哼叫出来，惹得尤东东憋红眼眶。

“啊……”

第二下同样，肠肉倏尔紧缩，从未经历过的强烈刺激让初尝腥荤的小处男也忍不住喟叹，。

第三下……

只觉拥抱自己的人突然全身紧绷，紧接着几股微凉液体先后浇灌入自己体内。

沈面睁开眼略显茫然地盯着天花板，抱着他的人也似乎僵住了，那之后的几秒都不见动静。

他竟然……？沈面不可置信想到。

我竟然……？摆脱高潮余韵的尤东东无地自容地想到。

三秒钟就射了？！

肩膀处渐渐多了一丝湿润感，沈面再看到尤东东正脸时，一滴眼泪还挂在他眼角将落不落。

尤东东可怜巴巴地将自己的小兄弟从最舒爽的温柔乡里退出来，接连出来的还有小处男因不常发泄，量多而浓稠的精液。

这可比女神撞见自己和张扬一上一下躺在地上还尴尬啊……

碰死算了。 

一滴晶莹剔透的泪珠在这刻滑落。

那天的天空，异常晴朗。

黑历史都不会就这样轻易抹去的，即便你心情愉悦地打着哈哈说道这都不算事，还有理有据证明自己是因为刺激太大才不小心没忍住。

好在尤东东的面面不是为此就挖苦他的性子，让小处男再有感觉也是轻而易举的事儿，第二遍再战就是了

尤东东或许为自己第二次坚持到了二十分钟而欣慰，他的沈面也的确在最后感受到了舒服，可就像前面说的，黑历史哪那么容易抹去。在尤东东对这个异常友好温柔体谅他的沈面“感激涕零”的时候，机器人的内部程序已经刷新了一次：

对主人尤东东的称呼，东东，尤三秒。

第二天，尤东东打开手机，一条消息提醒恰好弹了出来。

“我看看啊……使用评价啊。”

尤东东捧着手机想了半天，匿名发送：

卖家发错性别了，而且后知后觉卖家也没有发来配套的衣服，联系后已经补发了，说是订单太多不小心装错的………不过尝试后体验非常好。只是第一次…我……总之即使那样他也丝毫没有在意，很惊喜！  
发送完这些，尤东东又觉得这几句话不足以表达自己心情，还没想出来更多，面面的声音就在卧室里响起了，干脆直接点击发送。

“尤三……………东东！没有给我穿的其他内裤吗？”

尤东东回道：“抱歉今天给你买……我之前新买了几条内裤还没穿过，你要不先凑活一下？”

“就抽屉里这几条，哆啦A梦……海绵宝宝的？”

“对啊。”

“……。”

  


  
  
  
  



End file.
